1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for processing images according to modes, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses perform several image processing operations on image signals to process the image signals. Typical image processing operations include an analog-to-digital converting (ADC) operation, a scaling operation, an interlaced to progressive converting (IPC) operation, and a picture quality enhancing operation.
Here, the ADC operation converts analog image signals into digital image signals which can be processed by respective components in a display apparatus. The scaling operation converts resolutions of image signals in correspondence to a resolution of a display unit. The IPC operation converts interlaced scanning signals into sequential scanning signals. The picture quality enhancing operation performs filtering, outline correction, noise removal, and so on, on image signals in order to improve the picture quality of images which are displayed on a display unit.
As such, since many image processing operations must be performed to process an image signal, a predetermined time delay occurs.
Meanwhile, in the case of recent display apparatuses which are used in connection to an apparatus with a game function, such as a Sony PlayStation® or Microsoft Xbox®, for example, time delays caused by the above-described phenomena are more problematic.
That is, when a user controls operations suitable to various games while watching a screen of a display apparatus in real time, a manipulation of the user is not directly reflected on an image of the screen due to such a time delay. As a result, the user cannot properly use the game function, thus suffering inconvenience.
Accordingly, there is required a method of reducing an image signal processing time by changing image processing modes according to a user's selection, when an image on a screen should be directly changed according to a manipulation of a user input unit with minimal time delay, like when a game function is executed.